


【剑风白黑】剑主

by Bananacat2015



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananacat2015/pseuds/Bananacat2015
Summary: 如果格斯变成使徒，陪伴在其剑主身边.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 6





	【剑风白黑】剑主

**Author's Note:**

> 1.腐向  
> 2.可能是长篇，有精神控制的剧情  
> 3.有强制

01

距离梦想的国度，究竟还有多远？

被誉为“光之鹰”的格里菲斯，如同神祗一般降落在黑暗时代的终末，将历史赫然撕裂为两半，宣告幻造世界的到来。 

伴随这束光芒一同到来的，还有从地底高耸而出的，流转在传说里的巨大宫殿。它像突然出现在世间的避难所，庇佑着这个时代下渴求光明的人们。在千年帝都——鹰之都里，每个饱受黑暗摧残的苦难灵魂，都像敬仰神祗一般对格里菲斯顶礼膜拜。历史终于厌倦了无休止的战争，它急需一个划时代的英雄来为无序混沌画上句点。

因果选择了格里菲斯，初生的光之鹰便成为千年帝都的王。

而此刻，国王需要一把利剑。  
一把最终助他平定天下的剑。

只不过利剑先前擅自离去了，现在要做的，便是将他找回来。

02

黄金时代与黑暗时代的分隔符，是一场无人所知的“牺牲”。与它相比，黑暗时代与幻造世界的分界点便宏大多了。古都、巨树、魔兵……无数离奇的存在凭空出现，轮番轰炸凡人有限的认知，硬生生将世界冲撞为崭新的模样。

这是属于光之鹰的时代。  
只不过，距离梦想的国度，尚且还差最后一步。

毕竟，这世间不是所有人都欢呼新时代的来临。

里基特一行人……人数稀少，似乎并不需要在意  
至于声势浩荡的库夏人，倒是值得画点心思。这些家伙几乎集结了旧时代所有残余的势力，看上去颇有“回收故土”的悲情英雄史诗感，然而，他们忘了这个时代最大的因果并非落在某个国家、某个民族身上。当这场残酷的战争持续到结束之时，库夏首领断头的残眼中，仍是竭力看清了那个身影。

时代的因果在光与影之间，在黑与白之间，一场造神的梦，始于国王的“失去”，也将终结于迟来的“寻回”。

战斗到最后一刻的黑色剑士，被铠甲伤害至奄奄一息的高大战士……  
库夏首领临死前所见的，便是这样一个巨大的身影无声地坠落在国王的面前。剑士的铠甲已经被鲜血和泥土浸透，活生生像从地狱的血沼中打捞出的沉船，充满了垂垂已朽的气息。他的眼神依旧鲜活，有最深刻的恨意在眼眸中跳跃。他想挥剑，剑为何这么沉？他想站起，却为何抬不起双腿？

孤高的战士终于被迫倾跪在国王的面前。

剑士撑着巨剑，仍旧试图作出最后的挣扎。  
铛——

剑折。

一向只能发出沉闷打铁声的钝剑，毕生所出最清脆的声音，竟然是其断裂的时刻。  
犹如生命即将燃烧殆尽的丧钟声。

剑士倒下了。

鹰之都新历5年，格里菲斯御驾亲征，带领众将士迎战库夏及其反叛分子。本应稳步获胜的战役，由于格斯一行人的意外加入，使战况变得更加复杂。日夜相继的鏖战下，格里菲斯一方尽管损失了大量精兵，但最终仍是取得了完全的胜利。最后时刻，格斯与只求殉道的库夏首领一起迎战，为卡思嘉、史尔基等人的撤离争取时间。

两个没有退路的男人比以往更疯，尤其是当格里菲斯落在格斯面前时。此时的格斯几乎浑身浴血，体力严重不支，仅凭意志力撑着身体，试图挥剑展项格里菲斯。狂铠带来的副作用相当大，即便是修炼到极致的凡人之躯，依旧难以撼动神之手的力量。在疲倦、憎恨、疼痛中，格斯无奈地向着敌人倒了下去。

国王并没有斩杀他的敌人，而是轻轻搂住了他。格里菲斯静静地看着怀中的格斯，面色如常，波澜不惊。就像将军结束打斗，收剑回鞘般从容而自然。

大获全胜的格里菲斯，目前最迫切所想之事，是如何处理战斗中意外“失而复得”的宝贝。他的当务之急是带着濒死的格斯返回鹰之都，至于那几个逃跑的残兵败将……格里菲斯搂着黑色剑士，稳稳地站在左德的手掌中，向远方的逃兵们留下意味深长的一眼。


End file.
